Into You
by TRikiD
Summary: When another Fib from outer space crash lands near Bumblyburg, he forces his way into the care of a strange woman. Now, with a Lie constantly on her shoulders, she needs to be careful when she finds herself under the same roof with the city's protector and his British butler.
1. Chapter 1 - Fallen Angel

Into You

Chapter 1 - Fallen Angel

It started out as a blazing light throughout the night sky, effortlessly piercing through any clouds in its way. But it would soon become the one thing that would change the course of two asparagi.

One of the asparagi was a young woman who was white as snow with eyes as blue as a clear sky, carried a one-strap backpack over her shoulder, and she was clad in a tawny trench coat. But both her coat and her white skin were covered in crimson blotches after being mercilessly attacked by a group of muggers, and she huffed as she sprinted to get away from her relentless chasers.

She was just out of reach of a huge city, but she couldn't find any people or buildings close enough to be of any help. She was wounded, defenseless, and all alone.

In her dazed sprint, she failed to notice the rock she was approaching and tripped, skidding down a hill and into a ditch filled with twisted roots of old trees. She looked up helplessly as her attackers could be seen atop the hill, glaring and grinning down at her, knowing there was nothing to prevent them from finishing her off.

But just before they could begin climbing down, a loud boom rang throughout the sky, followed by a bright red flash that engulfed the muggers and the asparagus in the blink of in eye. An explosion followed soon after, launching everyone countless feet into the air and scrambling them; she had no idea if the others survived, not that she cared. She was still alive, albeit barely, and that's what mattered.

The vision in her left eye was impaired after slamming face-first into a tree trunk upon landing, and her eye soon swelled into a black mound. She tried to pick herself up, only managing to rise a few inches before shakily collapsing.

"You seem ta be in a bit of a pickle." A tiny voice thick with a Brooklyn accent startled the white asparagus, as her eyes flicked around to find the source of the voice, fearing one of the muggers was still alive.

But to her surprise, a tiny creature no more than three inches tall, red with dark red spots, and round like a grape fruit, hopped in front of her face while wearing a smug grin.

"W-Who are you?" she asked meekly.

"A friend. And the one that saved yer life just now, so show some respect," the red orb replied boastfully.

The asparagus' eyes widened in realization, " _You_ caused that huge explosion?"

"Yup. Bit of a rough landin', I know. Name's Red, by the way. What's yours?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious. And don't even think about givin' me some made-up-on-the-spot name." The red ball paused to bare his yellow teeth threateningly. "I can tell when you're lyin'."

The asparagus didn't believe a word he said, "It's Tory."

In the blink of an eye, Red grew a few inches in height and diameter, and his teeth grew into small fangs.

"I tried ta warn ya," Red chuckled darkly, "Wanna try again, _Tory_?"

The asparagus' eyes widened in shock, as she was unable to shake the undeniable truth: She can't lie to this thing. She tried to squint and see if she was hallucinating or not, but her left eye still stung and she grunted in pain.

But before she could tell Red her real name, a bright light flailed through the darkness with a voice following it, "Hello?! Is anyone out there who needs help?!"

"Ooh, here we go," Red cooed in excitement before grabbing a rock and bashing it against the asparagus' skull, knocking her out instantly, "You'll thank me for this later."

* * *

The superhero cucumber that was undercover as the city's most eligible bachelor was wandering the halls of his mansion when he noticed he was all alone for once; the usual sound of tinkering a British muttering couldn't heard, which worried him quite him easily.

"Alfred, where are you?! I'm hungry, and these instructions for this frozen are really confusing!" Larry called out while bringing the box up to his face, squinting and trying to read the tiny instructions better, but to no avail.

Larry ventured throughout the spacious building until he eventually came down to the bottom floor, where he swore he heard clattering coming from the garage. Following it, he was both surprised and relieved when he entered the cold concrete room, for not only had Alfred finally appeared, but he wasn't alone.

"Where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," Larry quickly pointed out and approached his butler, who was dismounting his scooter and lifting a limp mass into his arms.

"The atmosphere scanners were going absolutely bonkers again, and I got a reading telling me where the crash site would be. I went to investigate to see if we were encountering another Lie, but then I found her," Alfred softly explained, as to not wake the unconscious white asparagus in his grasp.

Larry followed Alfred as he exited the garage and went into the nearest rec room, where he set her down gently on a small couch and removed her backpack to set it on the floor.

"I need to fetch some medical supplies. Will you watch her for a moment?" Alfred questioned while standing in the doorway for his employer's response.

"Sure," Larry simply answered, to which Alfred quickly went off in search of a first aid kit. As Larry waited for his butler to return, he sat in a chair across from the couch, and just stared in silence and wonder at the sleeping albino woman.

But within moments, she miraculously began to stir, groaning as she blinked her pale blue eyes open. She ignored Larry's friendly smile, as she scanned her surroundings and instantly noticed that her bag was missing.

"Where is it?!" she hissed and shot up into a sitting position, grunting when her chest churned in great pain.

"Where's what?" Larry asked with a quirked brow, seemingly oblivious to the violent nature of this strange woman.

"M-My bag, you idiot…I n-need it…now," she growled and closed her sore eye to prevent anymore pain via movement. Before Larry could reply, Alfred finally returned with medical equipment, but gasped when he saw that his patient was awake.

"Your ribs are broken, you can't be moving about just yet!" he exclaimed with worry while hurriedly approaching with a first aid kit.

But as soon as he got too close, she violently pushed him away and scowled at him, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm just trying to help, Ma'am. If you don't, your shattered ribcage and eye may not heal properly. And better yet, I'm giving you _free_ medical attention, so what better way to show your gratitude than to at least let me tend to your wounds?" the British butler explained firmly.

The female pondered Alfred's offer with a disapproving grumble, "Fine—but I don't trust _him_."

Alfred followed the woman's gaze towards Larry, who was just as confused as he was.

"You mean, Master Larry? He wouldn't hurt a fly," Alfred chuckled reassuringly.

"Aww thanks, Alfred," Larry added with a blush.

"He's not the doctor here, so I don't owe him anything. If you wanna help me, then get him out of here."

Alfred remained quiet for a moment, staring into the albino's eyes to determine if she was serious or not. Sure enough, he saw nothing but malicious intent if things didn't go her way.

"Master Larry, would you mind giving us a moment, please?" he kindly demanded.

"If you say so," Larry muttered under his breath before reluctantly leaving the two asparagi alone. Once he was gone, a tense awkward silence befell them, as they both refused to look each other in the eye again.

Alfred eventually opened the first aid kit and grabbed out an ice pack, "I'm going to take care of your eye first. Hold still, this may sting a little."

She hissed the mere second the ice pack was pressed against her left eye, but Alfred kept a firm gaze on it to look for any blood; luckily, he couldn't find any.

"What happened to you anyway?" Alfred spoke, breaking the awkward silence once more.

"I was hit by a stupid meteor," the female asparagus grunted in response.

"And yet, you're still alive?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not directly, bird brain! I just got caught in the shockwave a little."

"Interesting—if you don't my asking, what is your name?"

"It T-." She was just about to lie about her identity again, when she noticed slight movement across the room; leaning up against the wall was her backpack, and the strange red being she met earlier was poking out of it. He grinned evilly and shook his head while mouthing, "Don't lie."

Alfred once again followed her gaze, but Red darted back into hiding before he could be spotted.

"What is it?" Alfred urged.

"I-It's…Angel." Much to her relief, Red hadn't grown in size the last time she told someone her name. Maybe she _could_ get away with letting a few secrets slip.

"Given your current condition, I would like you to stay here until you're fully recovered and can function on your own again. I hope that won't be a problem, Angel."

As Alfred finally removed the cold compression from her eye to grab a roll of thick bandages, Angel couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of content from his kindness; he didn't need to say anything either, for the look in his eyes said, "I'll be as gentle as I can, but this will hurt a lot."

Angel took a deep breath in a straightened her back, to which Alfred hastily yet carefully began wrapping the bandages all around her torso. Once more, she couldn't hold back the huffs and puffs of agony she felt when unpleasant pressure was applied to her ribcage.

"Ya know, you're makin' it easier for me to wanna kill you," Angel informed jokingly.

"That's funny. I don't take you for a murderer. If you don't mind my harmless flirting either, you're too beautiful for that type of career," Alfred complimented with a smirk.

Angel scoffed, "Save it for Mrs. Right, Romeo."

The entire time, Red silently watched from Angel's bag as she and Alfred sent flirtatious banters. Being so confident with himself, he grinned and thought, _These two are gonna crumble faster than London Bridge._

* * *

 **C'mon, I can't be the only who loves Archibald/Alfred unconditionally, right? He deserves so much love:3**

 **Also, this is inspired by Ariana Grande's "Into You," so be sure to check out her music.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Check Up

Chapter 2 - Check Up

Alfred was always the first to rise in his master's estate; in fact, he wouldn't be surprised if he was the first one to wake in all of Bumblyburg. The asparagus rose from his bed, hastily hopped into the shower, and slipped on his trademark tuxedo while adjusting his bowtie in front of the bathroom mirror.

But Alfred set aside his pride and frowned when he remembered the previous night's events, and more importantly, their new guest. He made his way towards the guest room that he gave to Angel last night, swearing to himself that if she was moved again, he would give her a stern talking to. Sure enough, as soon as he knocked and received no answer, he assumed the worse and peeked inside, sighing when Angel was nowhere to be found; however, the blankets on the bed were thrown over messily, which obviously meant that she gotten some sleep.

He navigated through the halls in search of Angel, but still couldn't find any sign of her. Alfred even grew paranoid enough to check Larry's room to ensure that she hadn't murdered him in his sleep. Luckily, after sneaking into his master's room, Alfred noticed that Larry was sleeping peacefully with his usual light snores. With that, Alfred continued his search throughout the mansion, and eventually figured that if Angel wasn't in the upper levels of the house, then she must be…oh, no.

Alfred sprinted for the elevator that led down to his master's alter ego's secret lair, and the faint sound of music became closer to farther he descended.

 _What on earth is she doing down here?_ Alfred pondered in fear, rushing out of the elevator when it stopped. He noticed that all the lights in their lair were on, which is odd because he always makes sure to turn them off at the end of the day. He looked around frantically until he came up to the computer mainframe that he operated when communicating with Larry over long distances, and used its search engines to inform him of any current crimes. Alfred scoffed when he finally found Angel slouching in his ergonomics chair with an upbeat music video playing quite loudly on his computers.

Without warning, Alfred stomped over and closed the browser, interrupting the music, much to Angel's dismay; she wanted to get in his face, but she didn't want to risk hurting her ribcage again, so she remained slouched in her seat while glaring daggers at Alfred as he walked around her and scowled back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he began with a growl.

"Trying not to be bored. What's so bad about that?" Angel replied flatly.

"Oh, just the fact that you're trespassing on and using someone else's personal property. If you wanted to entertain yourself, there is a television back upstairs that you can watch at your leisure. But this area is strictly prohibited."

"Look, just because I didn't ask, doesn't mean I did any real damage." Angel then turned the chair around to face away with a huff, to which Alfred rolled his eyes and walked around to face her again.

"How did you even get down here without hurting yourself?"

"It hurts to lift heavy things and laugh, not push elevator buttons, Mr. Tea Bags."

"No need to bring the sticky subject of stereotypes into this, Missy."

"I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood since you clearly don't have a sense of humor."

"What's funny and boring is not what's important here, Angel. If your ribs are to heal properly, you need to let me help you."

The albino asparagus grunted, as she slowly and clumsily began lifting herself off of the chair. She collapsed forward from the pain as soon as she slid off, but Alfred luckily caught her in time and slowly helped her stand up straight. Angel hated to admit it, but she really did need his help.

"Fine—but only because all this pain is really annoying," Angel huffed in defeat.

"Good," Alfred simply stated while adjusting himself to keep Angel leaning against, and pulled out his cell phone. After typing in a set of numbers, he brought the phone to his ear and waited a moment before someone answered, "Yes, hello? My name is Alfred Benson, and I need to set an appointment for my friend. She's had an accident, and her ribcage is broken. When can I have an appointment scheduled with Ms. Haffen? …Three o'clock? …Thank you so much, Ma'am."

Alfred hung up at that and turned to Angel, "Come on, we've got to get you out to my scooter. We're going to the doctor's to get you checked out, and prescribed some medication."

"Why do I need-ow…m-medication? Ribs just heal on their own," Angel protested with a hiss of pain, as she reluctantly followed Alfred towards the exit.

"Yes, but getting the correct medication will help the pain subside."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"It's perfectly valid."

Angel followed the rest of the way in silence, with the occasional grunt of pain, until they reached a warded off garage where a single electric scooter sat in the darkness. He helped her up to the scooter, but she swatted him away when trying to mount the ride by herself; she nearly failed like she had when getting off of the chair, but she managed to keep her balance. Alfred said nothing when he grabbed a spare helmet and handed it to Angel, to which she refused to look in his eyes or even thank him, as she snatched it from him and put it on. Alfred then slipped on his own helmet and hopped on, making sure to avoid bumping Angel as she sat behind him.

"You good back there?" Alfred asked out of concern, to which Angel merely nodded; soon after, the scooter's engine revved and jolted forward, causing Angel to wince and lean forward to grab hold of Alfred in order to stay on.

And as the two rode off towards the city, Alfred failed to notice the strange, red creature in Angel's bag. Red peeked his head out from under the flap and grinned, feeling quite confident that today's little adventure will be quite tasteful.

* * *

Alfred carefully helped Angel off of the scooter when they arrived at the doctor's office, and she was quick to raise the hood of her trench coat up over her head to hide her face as best as she could.

"Why are you wearing your hood up? We're going indoors," Alfred pointed out in confusion while holding the door open for Angel.

"Why don't you just respect my privacy, and we'll leave at that?" Angel hissed under her breath, which silenced Alfred as he rolled his eyes. She took a seat in the waiting room while he walked up to the receptionist to check in for their appointment; not a moment later, Alfred returned from the receptionist's window and took a seat next to Angel.

The two remained in awkward silence for several moments, with Alfred occupying himself with a magazine and Angel just staring off into oblivion. Luckily, it wasn't two minutes later that the receptionist called out Angel's name, but Alfred was quick to stand up and follow her.

"I didn't ask you to go with me," Angel hissed under her breath.

"Too bad. The doctor is likely going to ask how you got hurt, but you can't just tell her you were nearly hit by a meteorite," Alfred explained with a whisper, to which Angel sighed in defeat.

"Whatever."

With that, the two asparagi entered the doctor's office and followed the receptionist to the appropriate room. But even when Alfred carried Angel's bag for her, they both failed to notice the suspicious red object that jumped out of the bag and chuckled darkly.

Soon enough, an apple dressed in a white doctor's coat with a clipboard in her grasp walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Hello there. My name is Ms. Haffen," the apple introduced herself to Angel, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I broke my ribs," Angel answered flatly.

"Oh, dear. Well, just to be safe, I'm going to perform a little physical check up," Ms. Haffen informed while removing a sphygmomanometer from its hook on the wall, and proceeded to wrap the Velcro strap around Angel's torso just below her chest.

Ms. Haffen began applying pressure, waiting another moment or so before letting the air out, "One-twenty over eighty. Blood pressure is normal."

The apple then reached for the stethoscope, and instructed Angel to breathe in and out slowly while placing the flat end against her chest and back. Angel did as she was told, but winced in pain with each breath.

"Just as I suspected. Your breathing is a bit haggard, but that's normal for someone with a shattered ribcage," Ms. Haffen explained after putting the stethoscope away, and grabbed her clipboard and pen, "Do you have any allergies, Angel?"

"No," the said albino simply replied.

"Are you currently on any medication?"

"No."

"Have you been feeling any inflammations in your throat?"

"No."

"Ok—I suggest taking some acetaminophen," Ms. Haffen confirmed after writing out a prescription and handing it to Alfred, "Make sure she takes two pills twice a day for about six weeks."

"She'll be fine," Alfred reassured.

"Oh, and one more thing. How did you injure yourself?"

Angel exchanged a quick glance of surprise with Alfred, who merely looked at her knowingly and slightly boastfully.

"I fell out of a tree," she replied dryly.

"What were you doing in a tree?"

"Building a tree house."

Ms. Haffen couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, I suppose it's not my business as to what exactly happened, just that you feel better in the end. All I ask is that you're more careful next time."

"Trust me, there won't be a next time," Angel growled and exited the room in a huff. Alfred rolled his eyes and followed her hastily.

"That was very rude, you know. She was just doing her job," Alfred whispered to her in disappointment.

"Well then, the least she could've done was respect my privacy. Like she said, it's not her job to snoop," Angel retorted with a hiss and attempted to get ahead of Alfred, but stopped in her tracks when she saw something red dart into the women's restroom.

"What are you looking at?" Alfred questioned and followed her gaze, but there was nothing there.

"Uh, nothing—excuse me." With that, Angel retreated into the bathroom and found Red sitting on the sink. Luckily, the bathroom was empty, or else she would have had a terrible time trying to explain the alien creature to a random stranger.

"What're you doing here?" Angel whisper-shouted.

"Keepin' an eye on your truth factor, and it ain't lookin' too good," Red explained as two bumps suddenly protruded from the top of his head.

Angel coiled back, "What's going on with your head?"

"Those, my friend, are the sprouts of horns. Ya see, each time ya tell a lie, I grow— _bigger_ , per say."

"So, what, you're a symbolic representation of a lie?"

"Ya hit the nail on the head. And as lies go, I can only help ya for so long. Do ya understand the severity of the situation _you_ put yourself in?"

"I don't have time to argue with a red tennis ball right now, so shut up and get back in the bag." Angel was thankful that she snatched her bag back from Alfred before going into the bathroom, as she held it open for Red to jump in.

"Whatever you say, Boss," Red chuckled mockingly before jumping into the bag. Angel then headed out of the bathroom, and was instantly greeted by a deadpanned Alfred.

"You're not gonna make me explain what I was doing in there, too, are you?" Angel inquired sarcastically while heading for the exit. Alfred remained quiet and rolled his eyes while following her, promising himself to keep a closer eye on her once they got home.

* * *

 **This chapter was mostly filler, I know, but I felt it was kinda necessary...kinda.**

 **Also, I've finally gotten a DeviantArt account! If you wanna check out my art, you can find the link to my gallery here on my FFN profile.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
